


They Might Come True

by Ellionne



Series: Bets and Dares [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Magic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, It Was Supposed To Be, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Lucius is done with Tom's shit, M/M, Roommates, Sequel, Slightly crack, Smitten Tom, or more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Discord Prompt:"So let me get this straight- You go on dates, you know his favourite food, colour, you know that he doesn't like fluffy bathrobes, you've met his mom- you are moving in with him- and you still say he's a fuck buddy?""They'remeetupsnot dates"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Bets and Dares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050197
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	They Might Come True

**Author's Note:**

> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14) <3
> 
> The first attempt at something fluff-ish.  
> It's a loosely connected series so it isn't required to read the other ~~smut~~ parts.  
> Have fun \o/

As to be expected, the annually held Malfoy Charity Gala was tastefully done and attended by all and everyone who was someone or wanted to be at least perceived as such.

Lucius, heir to the family and thus - while not yet being an official host alongside his parents - still obligated to fulfil duties of a host, took a step next to one of his very few _friends_ at these kinds of events to escape his duties for a brief moment. 

He didn’t illusion himself into thinking that, back at their first shared event, highly searched-after prodigy Tom Riddle had given him any time of the day was due to anything other than the opportunities, he would be able to open up for the orphan without anything to his name - just as Lucius had searched him out to gather Tom’s intellect for his own benefit. But he liked to think, Tom had come to appreciate his dry wit rather than his status, just as Lucius had learned to value Tom's unparalleled ruthlessness - in fighting their shared enemies as well as in his humour. The time they spent in companionable leisure after particularly taxing times at university, and later their own built company, spoke for it at least. 

Tom nodded to welcome him at his side while his attention remained focused on the other side of the ballroom. Lucius followed his line of sight and was barely able to contain the exasperated sigh that wanted to escape. 

“I’m pleased to see the two of you finally coming clean with your ridiculous charade and making your relationship official but did you need to bring him? How did you even persuade him to come along? You know he can’t stand Draco, or such events, for that matter.”

True to his words, they both watched as Lucius’ younger brother Draco stood opposite Tom’s _special friend_ Harry Potter. Even without hearing them, it was obvious that both young men had their hackles risen.

While Lucius wasn’t surprised at Draco’s impeccable attire, Potter’s three-piece-suit let him raise his eyebrows in wonder. He hadn’t seen all that much of Potter over the years - Tom tended to secure their time together like a dragon would his treasure - but as far as Lucius could tell, Potter didn’t care for proper fashion. Or anything other than clothing intended for _exercise_. Lucius was tempted to scrunch his nose but he was in public. _He_ , at least, had a sense of decorum.

Despite Potter’s chosen _occupation_ , if one could playing games all day call such a thing, he had a sharp tongue and fast wit to match. It was no wonder for Lucius why Tom felt drawn to Potter. Not many were able to withstand one of Tom’s lashings without tears, even fewer were able to give as they got. Lucius remembered the first meeting between those two still fondly, it had been a sight to see and one of the rare occurrences that had left Tom speechless.

They had taken to each other like a house on fire. Fast burning down, that is. The first year of their acquaintance let the animosity between Draco and Potter look like children’s squabble even though it was worse enough that for every party thrown, the decision was made to invite either Draco or Potter. Or at least have a seating arrangement and put them as far apart as humanly possible without placing one of them with the kitchen staff.

Eventually, Tom and Potter had managed to find some even ground in Potter’s second year at university and built some _friendship_. Lucius doubted it would ever happen that his brother and Harry would find it in themselves to act civilized with each other, they were missing the right spark to overcome their deep running animosity. Small mercies. Lucius didn’t even want to imagine what Tom would do if someone would just _attempt_ to come between him and his _friend_. Draco might be a brat but Lucius preferred his brother alive. 

It had been tiring lately, listening to Tom going on about all his old-married-couple-problems, despite them living together for just a few months - and not even being allowed to roll the eyes over it because _we’re just roommates, Lucius._ At least the ridiculous talk about just being friends with occasional benefits would be over now. 

“What nonsense are you talking about, Lucius?”

Or so he had thought.

Tom had his eyes focused on him now, but Lucius wasn’t fooled. If something were about to happen around Potter, Tom would be there in an instant. He had a mad sixth sense for Potter.

“You are _here_ , Tom. You’re attending official together with Potter. So he is either your arm candy - and to be frank he doesn’t fit the criteria-” 

Tom narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean, he doesn’t fit the criteria? Look at him, he is lovely. He would be great arm candy.”  
It astounded Lucius time and time again, how Tom - brilliant and ruthless - was seemingly on his last brain cell as soon as Potter was the topic.

“- or he is here as your _partner_.”

Tom’s absently agreeing noises broke off as he spat his freshly taken sip back into his Glas. “Don’t- Don’t be ridiculous, Lucius. Just because you married the first woman that crossed your bed-“, crass, but Lucius was willing to let it pass. Tom’s rare sputtering was worth it. “-doesn’t mean that everyone has to marry their fuckbuddies just because one can also appreciate their presence.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes on Tom. “So you, being able to appreciate Potter’s presence, is the only reason why you suddenly moved in with him? In his _one-bedroom_ apartment?”

Tom relaxed his stand again and fell back into his habit of watching Potter - good; he didn’t pay too much attention to their talk then.

“It’s just convenient. You know his place is nearer to the office. And his mother lives two streets down and bakes the most delicious tea biscuits, let me tell you.” 

Lucius wanted to scoff but he spotted his father’s assessing gaze just in time to avoid it and plastered a friendly smile instead on his face. 

“You're really trying to tell me it’s not because you want to be able to share domestic mornings wrapped in fluffy bathrobes, like the saps you two are for each other?” 

“Don’t be absurd.“ Tom narrowed his eyes back on him as if personally insulted by being called a sap - which he probably was, even though he very much deserved the description. “Harry hates fluffy bathrobes. He prefers to heat the apartment to hellish temperatures so he can walk around in his... flimsy clothes.“ 

Tom’s speech had slowed to a halt before the last words as his eyes glazed over. Lucius really didn’t want to follow Tom’s thoughts, but sadly it didn’t take much imagination to guess where he went. Better distract them both. First thing Lucius noticed was Tom’s light grey suit. While it wasn’t an outcry to wear light colours to such an event, Tom tended to always stick to darker colours. Always.

“Nice choice of your own clothes. How come you finally decided on a light computed suit?“ 

“Why Lucius, I thought you of all people would understand without explanation - it’s fashion, of course.“ Tom even managed to turn up his nose on him, but Lucius noticed the tightening of his jaw. A telling sign that Lucius was near something Tom didn’t want to have mentioned. 

“I hate to break it to you, Tom, but grey was last season's peak of fashion. This season it’s taupe.” With that, Lucius gestured down to his own suit. He despised the colour, but with a fashion designer and model as a wife, a man had to do what he had to do if he wanted to live in peace. “You want to try again?” 

Tom ground his teeth in a small gesture. “The dress shirt wouldn’t have matched a dark suit.”

Sure enough, Tom’s green dress shirt looked marvellous under his grey jacket. Since black suits weren’t to wear to joyous occasions by any sensible man, Tom’s dark suits were all dark _colours._ It would have been a hassle to find one in an exact shade to match the shirt. 

Something about the colour itched Lucius’ mind, he was sure he had seen it before. Since it was Tom’s there was probably just one way for Lucius to remember it without knowing why. He looked back up to search for his brother and unsure enough, he was still locked in a staring match with Potter - who wore a suit in the colour of Tom’s dress shirt. 

As he looked back, he had to bite back a smug smirk on the rare treat of seeing unflappable Tom Riddle sporting a faint blush. He didn’t want to live through the outfall of Tom feeling seriously mocked so he would have let the topic go but as it was Tom just bit out an explanation as if it had personally insulted him. “Harry was uncomfortable enough about coming here so I allowed him to wear his favourite colour to put him more at ease.” 

“And how does it explain why _you_ are wearing the same green?” 

“He is my company, of course, we have to colour coordinate. And what if it also matches his eyes? It’s only polite. Don’t think I hadn’t noticed that your accessories are always colour coordinated with Narcissa’s eyes.” As much as Lucius enjoyed watching Tom bristle in his - dare he say - flustered state, he didn’t want to seriously aggravate him. And Tom _would be_ aggravated as soon as he realized he had admitted to choosing colours to match his _just roommate's eyes_ and even compared their situation to Lucius and his _wife_. 

As if on cue, the servants began to fill in between the lingering guests, carrying tablets full of tastefully arranged finger food. “Oh look, the entrées are out. Do you want to save some for your Harry?”

Sure enough, Potter and Draco were still busy. They went from angry staring to mumbling at each other, probably insults. Maybe Lucius should start to herd Tom in their direction so they could break them apart before they would make even more of a scene. Tom followed his eyes back to Potter and sighed deeply.

“No, thank you. I’ll wait for the treacle tarts, they are his favourites. With his mood, I should play it safe and placate him where I can.”

It was-

It was behind ridiculous and Lucius couldn’t hold on to himself any longer.

“Let me get this straight: You go on dates, you know his favourite food, colour, you know that he doesn't like fluffy bathrobes, you've met his mother- youhave moved in with him _in a single bedroom apartment_ \- and you still say he's just a fuckbuddy?"

Tom had the audacity to just furrow his brows at him and ignore most of what Lucius had just said. "They're _meetups_ not dates"

Lucius felt the need to scream. As it was, he used the moment as his father clinked his glass and said a few words - concentrating all the attention on him - to let his face fall into both hands and take a deep breath before he took a hold of himself and straightened again.

“Meetups. Fine, whatever. Tell me about your last meetup then.”

Tom watched him confused and maybe even a tad concerned but indulged Lucius in the need to divert the attention away from his deserved near meltdown. 

“We went to the zoo, Harry wanted to see the penguins, they had a few young ones. It was adorable.”

Of course, they did.

“And the meetup before the zoo?”

“Oh, I took him out eating at the restaurant you mentioned the other day. It was Harry’s birthday and it was my turn to cook but I was lazy, so I thought why not.”

Lucius stared intently at the side of Tom’s face. His gaze had enough force to distract Tom from his _roommate_ -watching and let him concentrate back on Lucius. “What’s the matter?” 

For good measure, Lucius continued to stare gravely at Tom’s face a few more seconds and made sure to take notice of every emotion to not miss any confession, tiny as it might be.

“You mean the one I mentioned while I was talking about restaurants where it is impossible to get a table without reservation weeks before? That one?”

Tom swallowed, and while he shifted his eyes all over Lucius’ face, it didn’t seem to be a sign of lying but just honest to god confusion over Lucius’ scrutiny. 

“Yes, your point? I said it was Harry’s birthday.”

And finally, much deserved, there was a scream. 

As much as Lucius wanted to reserve the right for himself, it had been Draco who screamed. A quick check proved that those two had managed to start fighting in earnest again _._ Without further consultation and in practised hurry Lucius and Tom rushed in their direction before it would escalate to a food fight or something similar unbecoming. 

  
  
_Again_.

**Author's Note:**

> “Why were you so interested earlier?”  
> “Nothing, nothing. Just wondering.”
> 
> Lucius would sure as hell not tell Tom anything about the nearing day of his own bet in the widespread _Tomarry goes official_ betting pool, as the girls liked to call it. 
> 
> He wasn’t tired of life.
> 
> _____
> 
> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
